Where Troubles Melt Like Lemon Drops
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: It's Saturday, and Audrey and Cooper are having a little chat in the cafe. Oneshot, a bit fluffy.


**A/N: There's a severe lack of Twin Peaks fanfic out there. It is kind of a hard show to write fic about, though, I suppose. I just hope I wrote everyone in character. It's Audrey/Cooper and pretty romantic.**

**Twin Peaks doesn't belong to me.**

"What do you think is really over the rainbow?" Audrey asks, "And don't tell me what a rainbow really is. I know."

Cooper smiles. The brunette whom he's sharing his breakfast table with eyes are drooping, Judy Garland's voice is filling the cafe, dreamy and yearning. The cafe is nearly empty; it's the weekend and the agent is in no hurry to go anywhere, not today. He was nearly forced by his partners to take a day off. "I don't know," he answers her question. "It's like heaven. Most people imagine it to be staggeringly beautiful; wouldn't over the rainbow be sort of the same?"

He loves her sweet smile. "I'd think so. Do you believe in heaven, Agent Cooper?"

"I'm not sure, Audrey," he replies, taking a long sip of coffee. "Do you?"

"I'm not really sure, either. Do you think Laura Palmer is in heaven or hell?"

"I'm not one to answer that, am I? Neither of us are."

Audrey, now solemn, nods. She sings, slowly, breathily. "_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, a way above the chimney tops..." _she stares off into the distance and in that moment, Cooper can see that yearning in her eyes, the same he hears in Judy Garland's voice. She's told him about what she wants, but it's in these moments that he can really see her true feelings. "Sometimes I just wanna get lost, y'know?" she murmurs, more to herself than him. "I wish I could go where there aren't any troubles, no Laura Palmer, not even algebra." she looks around. "Agent Cooper?"

"Yes, Audrey?" he asks, draining his mug.

"Have you noticed we're alone in the cafe now?"

He looks around, and at his surprised expression, she laughs. Cooper's heart flutters at the sound; it is so sweet and melodic and charming. "I'm sorry I went on so much." she apologizes. "I just think too much about everything. And I can't tell anyone."

"You can talk to me. I'll always listen."

"I know. Thank you." she becomes almost shy when she's telling him all this, all her wants and dreams and hopes. She's always trying to pry his problems out of him, but he doesn't budge. He lies, saying he doesn't have any, but she knows. "Dance with me? Please?"

He wonders if he should say no, but what harm could it do? He takes her in his arms and she's blushing, and he kind of wonders if he is, too. "Agent Cooper?" she asks softly, her head against his chest as they sway.

"Yes?"

"Why do you look so sad sometimes?"

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do, and you know it."

He does know it. "I have a lot on my mind, too, Audrey." It is so amazing to have her in his arms, to feel her hair tickle his neck and her cheek rub against the fabric of his shirt.

"I talk to you, but sometimes you should talk to me."

"I'll make a note of it." he promises. He wants to tell her, but he doesn't want his burdens on her shoulders. He will tell her some day, a day that he can properly hold her in his arms at night and know every part of her. He hates the phrase 'some day', but it will have to do for now. "I will," he repeats, his lips brushing her temple. She takes note of how he smells, the faint scent of cologne and coffee. His voice, deep and quiet against her hair. She's content to stay like this forever. They both are.

"Are you ever going to leave Twin Peaks?" she asks.

"I'll have to eventually. But don't you think for one minute I'll forget you. I'll come back for visits."

She simply hums and closes her eyes, and they dance the rest of the song in silence. The world comes back to her in a dreamy haze, and she finds herself caressing his face. He is looking at her with a look she can't decode, but it is not warning or disapproving like it has been in the past.

"Miss Audrey, I'm going to do something and it is probably very wrong of me to do, so you must not tell anyone." he says in his FBI tone.

And then he's kissing her.

Audrey feels as if she has been transported to the clouds so quickly. His arms find their way around his waist and hers around his neck. It goes on for a long time, slow and soft and cautious; perfect. They know they cannot go too far, they know they have their limits. She is cherry-flavored, better than any pie he has tasted, and she delights in the coffee scent and taste swimming around her. It is dreamy. Positively dreamy.

They pull apart, and as long as they kissed, it felt too short. They know they can't go any farther, that they shouldn't have even gone anywhere in the first place. Audrey's silently takes pleasure in the fact that Cooper initiated it; her fine, serious FBI agent kissed her! "I should go now," he says, and he _is _blushing a little, adding to Audrey's delight.

"I'll see you, Agent."

He is gone, and she goes out for a walk, humming "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" to herself.

In his room, he smiles like a schoolboy, humming the same song. He knows he shouldn't have done it, but he can't regret it. He never will. He just hopes he can keep himself from doing it again.

"Where troubles met like lemon drops..." he sings under his breath, curling up on his bed for a mid-day nap. He will, no doubt, be dreaming about Audrey Horne's cherry colored lips.

**A/N: I know, this was really cheesy, but I wrote it mainly for a friend. I might delete this later; it's kind of embarrassing compared to the other great fanfiction for Twin Peaks here. Regardless, thanks for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
